youjo_senki_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya's Living Hell
Being X realizes that Tanya will not come to faith with her rising up in the ranks in the military, so he decides to have Tanya assassinated at the end of her speech where she is reborn in another version of that world, but this time possessing no special abilities. in short, Being X cheats. Prologue: A Day Like Any Other Author's note: This is just a little experiment I am trying out. I will continue to add, but I honestly have not the slightest clue where this is going. Your comments and suggestions are more than welcome. ---- It was a chilling morning in September 1911. The wind was howling like some ever present vengeful phantom, but just as forgiving, too. The wind lapped at Tanya's hair, sending chills down her spine. Tanya Degurachaff, age nine, had found herself orphaned when she was only an infant. She lived at the nunnery where she had been tested for magical aptitude, but apparently she was about as special as a sack of potatoes. At the age of five, Tanya ran away from the nunnery. Tanya had felt the effects of the famine that ravaged the land, and she did not want Being X to win this early on. That damned Being X, if he had just stayed out of this I would have been living it up in the rear echelon, Tanya grumbled. But instead that cheating bastard cut that life short and threw me into this hell whole! Tanya's stomach growled. Damn I'm hungry. Maybe leaving the nunnery was a mistake, Tanya realized. There, at least I had a meal a day. Tanya looked down at her shirt and pondered its tattered state. It had been three days since her last meal, and that was a pitiful excuse for a meal that consisted of a few crackers she had stolen of a restaurant table whilst no one was looking. Tanya sighed dejectedly. This was hell. Just then it started to rain, and it didn't just rain, but it was a downpour. Tanya scrambled for the only shelter she had, a newspaper someone had thrown out. Tanya pulled the newspaper over her head, but the freezing rain still managed to soak her to her bones, like a thousand needles stuck into every square inch of her skin, and then set on fire. Tanya was so cold that it started to feel warm, and that worried her. Her nose started to run and she started to sneeze. What a pitiful place to meet your end, alone and cold in the streets. Just as she thought it was all over, a man in a long black trench coat stopped in front of the alleyway that Tanya had huddled in. Confounded by the sight of this little girl in front of him, he stretched out his hand. "Hello, why don't we get you out of this rain?" he asked kindly. Part One |-|1= A Kind Stranger Once Tanya had recovered from the shock of this unexpected kind gesture, she vehemently agreed to go with him. Once at this strange man's house Tanya decided to ask a few questions that had been nagging at her. "Um, pardon the suddenness of the question, but who exactly are you?" Tanya asked, quite nervous. The man frowned slightly, turning from the window to face Tanya; he let out a sigh and spoke. "Who I am matters little but if you must know my name is Father Gascoigne." Tanya cringed slightly she thought to herself, Father, huh? Did I really just get help from a religious man? Isn't this supposed God my enemy?'' Tanya swallowed her pride for a second, figuring that self-preservation was more important for the time being. "So…?" Tanya started to say. "I may hold the title of Father, but I would hardly call myself religious, not anymore at least, not after the scourge that the Healing Church released." Tanya was dumbfounded; it was almost as if he read her mind. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" Gascoigne grinned slightly. "I guess you could say that I have a lot of insight." Tanya was left speechless, just then Gascoigne looked at Tanya with a concerned look. "I think it's time I got you some warm clothes." A minute later, Gascoigne found a dress that was about Tanya's size. Gascoigne frowned slightly when he looked at it, as if it brought back some sad memory. Tanya knew it wasn't her business, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she decided to ask. "Did you have a daughter?" The question came out blunt and awkward, so much so that it actually made her cringe a little bit. Tanya was about to apologize for being so blunt when he spoke up. "Annabelle. Her name was Annabelle." Tanya already felt bad for asking this much, but she just couldn't keep her damn mouth shut no matter how hard she tried. "What happened to her?" Gascoigne seamed angered by this. "That is none of your damn business!" Tanya recoiled in shock, she knew that it was not her place to ask these things, and that the way she was asking was not exactly polite. In fact, the way Tanya was speaking it came off more like an interrogation than a question out of genuine concern. Tanya let out a deep breath and gave a polite bow to Gascoigne. "I am very sorry for asking such a rude question." At this Gascoigne seemed almost embarrassed. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted, I should have realized that you had no idea that you were touching on a sore subject." Tanya was somewhat confused; she had realized it was a sore subject that is why she cringed almost as soon as the question left her lips. This man was by far the kindest that Tanya had encountered in any life. Gascoigne decided to break the awkward silence by continuing where he had left off. "She died, eaten by rats actually. There was not even a body to bury, only a ribbon. I feel I must tell you the reason I brought you here is because you remind me of Annabelle." Tanya was surprised by this revelation, but decided that the reason why he didn't leave her to die on the streets was unimportant, after all Tanya could not risk dying again. She was just grateful to be out of the rain. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tanya decided to put on the dress that was generously offered. No matter how much she detested dresses, it was sure as hell better than staying in those soaking wet rags she was wearing. After Tanya came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Gascoigne was no longer in the living room. She was about to ask her self where he could have gone off to, but before she could she heard some metal pots banging from the kitchen. It was at that moment Tanya realized the bleeding obvious. Of course, he was fixing dinner. Tanya sat down. I mean, it would be rude to leave before dinner, she thought to herself. In actuality, she was just so damn hungry that she couldn't care any less about being polite. The thought of refusing this meal never even crossed her mind. Tanya caught a whiff of the food, and she could not silence the growls her stomach made. Even if her mouth would not ask for this food, her stomach was begging. It was a savory aroma, something foreign; it had been so long since she had a decent meal that she nearly didn't recognize the smell of fresh homemade lasagna. Now, if it weren't for how hungry she was, she might have turned it down or even made him insist, but this was a serious case of self-preservation above all else. Gascoigne emerged from the kitchen with a heaping pot of lasagna, and set it on the table. "Are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to eat? I know you couldn't have eaten recently, having lived on the streets, also given how thin and well, sickly you look." And with that Tanya and Gascoigne dug into their lasagna together, although Tanya probably enjoyed it more. |-|2 = The Calm Before the Storm As thunder crashed outside and the hailstones began to fall, Tanya she winced at the thought of dealing with this weather. Gascoigne saw the look on her face, and decided to speak up. "You know, I would not be a very good host if I let you leave in the middle of this storm," he said. "Why don't you stay the night?" At this point two things are going through Tanya's mind. First, It would be rude to impose like that. And of course, I don't want to go back to sleeping on the streets. Eventually Tanya decided to take him up on his offer. "Sure, I would love to!" The next morning Tanya awoke to a most delicious smell. "Pancakes?" she identified. Tanya's mouth was drooling with anticipation as she got out of bed. Downstairs Gascoigne was setting the table for breakfast. Tanya, having not even changed out of her borrowed nightgown, walked sleepily down the stairs. Gascoigne smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead. You sleep well?" Tanya looked from the stairs out the floor to ceiling windows. The windows offered a brilliant view of the city of Berun. Gascoigne noticed what Tanya was looking at. "Its a beautiful view, isn't it?" he commented. "You can see the Emperors Palace from here." Tanya pondered for a second. "I hear that the Emperor is a good man," Tanya started. "He could be a great man, but after all that, I still hate him. I hate him because I want to be him. I don't like being stomped on." It was not until after this statement that Tanya realized the irony in what she said. In a previous life, she had once been a man working in HR for a major company. Tanya had been ruthless and remorseless in her quest to get to the top of the corporate ladder. Everything was going well until one of the people that he was responsible for firing pushed him in front of a moving train. After that, "he" was reborn as "she" with powers. Unfortunately, Tanya had decided that it was a good idea to have a giant pissing match with God, and when it looked like God was not going to win fairly, God cheated and basically made her start over in that timeline, except without any powers. The ironic part was that the Emperor was a good man, while Tanya was much worse. Tanya thought on this for some time and eventually came to the conclusion of, by hating the Emperor for what she was more guilty, the person she truly hated was actually herself. "I don't deserve this kindness," Tanya said to herself, grabbing onto her nightgown. Her eyes began to water, her vision blurred, and her nose began to run. Never before in Tanya's existence has she actually felt the tiniest bit guilty for the suffering she caused, not until she got herself put in this position of utter powerlessness. Tanya was stuck in a week and tiny body. She was malnourished and impoverished. Tanya knew what it was like to be truly hungry, and now, after that, she started to feel the guilt of all three of her lives pile on her shoulder like a ten ton boulder. The guilt was unbearable, and for the first time ever Tanya actually questioned whether she really deserved to live. "Hello? Earth to Tanya. You still here?" Gascoigne asked. "If you don't come back down soon your pancakes will get cold." Tanya broke out of her depressing line of thought and sat down to eat. After all, Gascoigne had already gone through the trouble of making them. After breakfast Tanya offered to wash the dishes. Gascoigne didn't want her to do it, but after she insisted he gave in. After all, Tanya thought, it's the least I can do after all the kindness he has done for me. Once Tanya had finished up the dishes she started to walk out the door. She had only opened the door about halfway before Gascoigne stopped her. "Where are you going?" Tanya felt a tiny bit guilty for not even thinking of saying goodbye before she left. After all of the kindness he showed her, that would have been the least she could have done. "Back to the gutter," Tanya said. "I do not deserve your hospitality." Tanya's statement seamed to amuse Gascoigne, because he was looking at her as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "Whoever said you were the only one benefiting from this arrangement? I know you don't want to impose, but in all truthfulness I enjoy the company," he smiled. "I enjoy having someone intelligent to talk to, and you really do remind me of Annabelle." Tanya realized the point Gascoigne was making, but she still had not completely decided if she had any right being a drain on his resources. Tanya let out a deep breath. "If I am going to stay, then there must be something I can do to make myself more useful around here. I don't just want to be a drain on your resources." At this Gascoigne smiled, as if he had an idea. "Then how about this. If you want to feel helpful, then just help out around the house," he suggested. "Help with the chores, and on occasion take out the trash." Tanya was utterly speechless. Here she was, about to go from living on the street to having an actual home. She was about to live in a home with someone who cared for her. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, no matter how much we want it to. |-|3 = ''To be continued...' Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions